ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Agrios
I was sure this was a Warrior type. Oh well. Back row again as a healer, my only observations being that the typical gigas attacks were going on with a small (and unconfirmed) variation. The Grand Slam AoE move was doing 300-500 damage, and the range seemed to increase with every use of the move. Origionally I was quite close and healing just fine, but as the battle drew out, I kept having to move further and further away from the tanks due to repeptitive hits despite the NM not moving from the tanked location. The first 2-3 waves also didnt hit the summoner's avatars, but by the end of the fight, I was at max casting range or the AoE would hit me. Ore Toss (Which is probably why people are ranking this as a RNG class?) was doing about 300 on the tanks, 500 on everyone else. Tank and Spank seems to take him down pretty quick otherwise. Sparth dropped. ^_^ --TheLetterD 21:23, 10 September 2008 (UTC) This guy is definitely NOT a ranger, as said above he's a Warrior. He double attacks (a lot, like 50-75% of the time) if you try kiting he does not stop to /ranged you he just keeps right up on you meleeing your face. Oh and FYI anyone wanting to solo it "Skilled RDM/NIN" means rdm/nin with wlegs or possibly double-strength wlegs, as he is (apparently) immune to bind and gravity and he moves at faster than normal player speed. I was doing this with another RDM/NIN that has wlegs and he was able to outrun Agrios mostly, but while chasing them both the mob and the other rdm disappeared off my screen in very short order, and we were all standing together when the mob was pulled, and I started running right away as well. I've farmed all these mobs so many times now, but usually with a full party, I've never had a problem with this guy or honestly even cared to note his behavior as he was.....just so weak, but if anyone else is thinking "Oh it's a ranger mob, I'll just kite him up and down the river and solo it no problem!" be warned, he isn't a ranger. There must be confusion with his favorite TP move to spam Catapult.--Spleen 06:05, 9 December 2008 (UTC) You DON'T need w legs to solo this as rdm/nin. By "Skilled RDM/NIN" the writer ment through poison/bio/slow and straight tank it with Ceremonial Dagger, very similar to bune straight solo tank strat. Testimonials *Killed by 2 BST/NIN with some trouble. *This can be solo'd as 75 BST/NIN, takes about 1 hour and 30 minutes. Kite it up and down the river taking special care to leave your pet before its completely dead. Take note that mischarms can be fatal so bring your best charm setup and a reraise item or two.--Rander 06:19, 18 September 2008 (UTC)Rander *Killed by NIN,MNK,BLU,RNG,BRD,WHM with trouble. *A well experienced RDM can solo *Soloable by RDM/NIN with Slow 1/2 and poison either straight melee with Ceremonial Dagger or just standing and keeping debuffs up. He hits pretty fast and has double attack but the rate isnt that grea, around 20%-50%. With AF hat and around 11%ish haste you can solo this. Vile Elixit and Tacos recommended cause if it gets past your SS enough or you feed it tp with bio it CAN kill a very skilled rdm if bad luck (even with HP 100%.).It tends to use atleast 2x WS and 2x ranged attacks + a few melee hits in a short period. ranged attacks range from 300-500 and Power Attacks go up to 700 dmg so avoiding bio is recommended. Kill takes around 2-3 hours. *Killed by 3 skilled players NIN,BST,RDM easily. Never really came close to death. NIN tanked while RDM Dot's and BST throws pugs at it. Took around 45 mins. *Duo it RDM/NIN, BST/WHM. RDM Stood in one Spot and kept Debuffs up (Did not Kite), Ran out of range for Power Attack, Uses pet to alternate Hate so RDM could keep timer in check. Must keep hate in control otherwise RDM will get WS to death. Strongly Recommended DMG down gear for RDM. Juiliet *Duo it SMN/RDM and BST/WHM Very easy fight. Used Carby as a dot and hate control. He can get nasty after 35%.Took 35mins. Traeh *Solod RDM/NIN with ease, Duelist Body made the fight way easier on Ichi casting. Used Poison Bio and Slow straight tank no kiting. Running out of range when he started his TP cycle seems to be random Gigas type TP moves. WastedsacrificeLevi